In the conventional project assessment, the determination of the projected total cost and process parameters for completion have been estimated based on the assumption that the remaining jobs are carried out following the process efficiency calculated by the actual progress information up to the time of the assessment. Referring to the result of the assessment, the project leaders have been assessing the project based on their own experiences and senses. To more accurately estimate the total cost and the process parameters for completion, a computer estimation method has been provided including the updated information of the process planning and variations of the process parameters necessary to carry out each process of a project.
There are several known examples of the conventional method such as one estimating a task progress using an updated actual progress information (JP, 2002-007656, A) and one using a relative precedence/delay computed by a schedule and progress information of the manufacturing process (JP, 2000-237938, A), etc.